Negima! 31 Songfic Challenge
by Storychan
Summary: So, I got the idea while nightblogging on Tumblr to write 31 songfic oneshots, one pairing Negi with each girl in Class 3-A in order of seat number, starting with Negi/Sayo (ft. Kerli's "Walking On Air")and ending with Negi/Zazie (ft. Brittney Spears' "Circus"). And in between? Plenty of crack!
1. SayoNegi: Midnight Flight

**Negima 31 Songfic Challenge**

**By: Storychan**

**So, I got the idea while nightblogging on Tumblr to write 31 songfic oneshots, one pairing Negi with each girl in Class 3-A in order of seat number, starting with Negi/Sayo and ending with Negi/Zazie. **

**The Tumblr Negima Fandom promptly went into fangirl/fanboy/fan-whatever mode, and begged for this idea to become reality. So, it is now 11:35 PM and I am starting Oneshot No. 1/31….**

**Title: **_**Midnight Flight**_

**Pairing: Negi/Sayo**

**Song: "Walking on Air" by Kerli **

**Timeline: Between Mahora Fest arc and Magical World arc**

**Plot: A chance meeting in a moonlit classroom leads to a flying lesson, a guidance session, and Negi recruiting Sayo to Ala Alba. **

**Enjoy!**

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

A dark, lonely classroom, devoid of all of the students that dwelled there during the daytime, made for a creepy house. But Aisaka Sayo was stuck there, and had been for over sixty years. So, she supposed even if it was a creepy place, it was home. You wouldn't think a ghost could be creeped out, but every time she heard a small, unexplained noise, she jumped. Or, as much as one could jump without feet. If she thought about it, it wasn't even just classroom 3-A that was creepy.

_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

It was this whole town, Mahora. In her time dwelling invisibly here, Sayo had discovered that all sorts of creepy things beside herself existed. Vampires, half-demons, Martians from the future. And those were just her classmates! If there were more like them in the town, and in the world, then the world was a very creepy place indeed.

_Little creepy girl _

_With her little creepy face_

"And I'm the creepiest of all," Sayo sighed. She wondered why she had become a ghost. She didn't remember how she died – or much of her life before that, for that matter. Yet she didn't think she was the type of girl anyone would expect to be a candidate for ghosthood. She suspected she had been an average girl. Her face had been neither very ugly nor very pretty. Now, however, it was creepy, because it was transparent. Sayo didn't like looking in mirrors, because she didn't like reminding herself that she was but an incorporeal, invisible wisp.

"You're not creepy at all!" argued a voice suddenly, and Sayo screamed. She whirled around in shock to find Negi Springfield, her new teacher (not that he taught her much – she'd been hearing the same lessons for more than half a century, so she figured she had the material down pat by now) standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"It's alright," Negi soothed. "All things considered, I'm the one seeing ghosts, so shouldn't I be the one screaming?"

"S-sorry, Negi-sensei," Sayo muttered, bowing before adding in shock, "Wait…you can see me now? Why?"

"I can't usually," Negi confessed. "Perhaps it's because it's midnight that you're visible."

"Midnight?" Sayo repeated. She hadn't realized it was so late. But then, when you were a ghost, what point was there in checking the clock? It wasn't as if she was going anywhere.

"Why, yes," Negi explained, "I was fast asleep on Asuna-san's couch when I woke up and realized I'd left my staff in the classroom, so I came to fetch it."

"Your staff?" Sayo asked, before remembering: Her teacher was a wizard. It was a strange thought. But, no stranger, perhaps than the idea of being undead.

Negi strolled over to his desk and pulled the staff out from under it. "Got it," he smiled.

"Oh," realized Sayo with a frown, "Are you leaving, then?" The living needed sleep, she reminded herself. It wasn't fair to keep the child sensei up late just to keep her company.

"Well, I was going to," Negi considered. "But, Aisaka-san…as your teacher it is my responsibility to provide guidance when you are having problems. And if you're calling yourself creepy, that's definitely a problem."

"But I am creepy," Sayo sighed. "I'm dead! I'm haunting you! My eyes are red, and my hair is white, and my uniform, when people can actually see me, sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Your uniform is lovely," Negi assured her. She blushed. "Some of the girls were wearing the same old-school uniform you do as a costume during the school festival. They liked it so much that they're petitioning the student council to bring it back as a uniform option. They liked it because it was – what did they call it? – vintage."

"That's interesting," Sayo replied. "When I was alive, a bunch of people were complaining that these sailor _fuku _uniforms were too Westernized, and that we should go back to the uniform before _this _one, which was more traditional Japanese in style."

"I never heard that before!" Negi chuckled. "That's funny!"

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

"But, seriously," Negi said, clearing his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Aisaka-san. I see you remember some small things about your mortal life, like the debate over uniforms. But…do you not remember at all how you died and came to haunt this place?"

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

"I'm afraid not," Sayo frowned. "I hope it wasn't something scary, like disease or murder. But I would like to solve the mystery someday, if possible."

"Do you think that if I can help you do that, you'll be able to move on to the next world?"

"Hopefully," said Sayo. "I mean, I do love the group we have here in 3-A, and I'll miss you all, but…I've never been a very good ghost."

"What do you mean, Aisaka-san?" Negi questioned.

"People rarely can tell I'm even here," Sayo clarified. "I don't scare anyone. In fact, I'm a scaredy-cat myself. I don't have much supernatural power, and I even manage to trip without feet! Honestly, Negi-sensei, I'm….pathetic."

"You're not pathetic!" Negi insisted emphatically, moving to stand closer to the ghost girl. "During Tatsumiya-san's misguided attempt to exorcize you, you levitated desks, wrote in blood on the walls, possessed Akashi-san, even produced ghostly fireballs!"

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

"I truly feel that you could be capable of amazing poltergeist activity," Negi confessed. "If you just believe in yourself."

_Feel it..._

_Breath it..._

_Believe it..._

_And you'll be walking on air_

"And another thing," Negi added. "I don't know why it bothers you that you don't have feet. They're dreadful, clunky things, anyway. Don't you think it's a bit cool that you instead have the capability to hover?"

"Only a few feet off the ground," Sayo reminded glumly.

"Have you ever _tried_ flying higher than that?" Negi asked.

Sayo realized that she hadn't.

"I love flying, myself," Negi smiled. "Floating through the city on my staff, with the wind in my hair, is one of the most enjoyable parts of my day." He suddenly got an idea. "I have my staff with me, Aisaka-san, so why don't I get on it, and you try to float, and we'll see who can go higher!"

"In the classroom?" Sayo inquired uncertainly. "Won't the desks get in the way? I mean, I can phase through them, but you…."

"I'll go to the window," Negi decided. "Your restrictions will let you go to that space right outside the window next to your seat, won't they?"

Sayo nodded. "B-but…"

"Just try it!" Negi persuaded, opening the window and mounting his staff.

_Go try..._

_Go fly..._

_So high.._

_And you'll be walking on air_

He shot like a lightning bolt out of the window, and, uncertainly, Sayo followed.

"Can you feel that night air, Aisaka-san?" Negi smiled. "Isn't it lovely?"

_Feel this..._

_Unless you kill this..._

Sayo knew it wouldn't kill her, of course – something already had – but she found that she was afraid to push the limits of her spectral abilities.

"Come on, Aisaka-san," Negi pleaded. "I know you can do it! It's okay…"

_Go on..._

_And you're forgiven..._

"Okay," Sayo chose, and tried to float to a higher altitude than Negi. She found that she could. Negi increased his altitude, and Sayo once again outdid him. Negi kept flying higher, and each time, Sayo caught up to him.

"Wow," she smiled. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought!"

"I knew you could do it," smiled Negi.

_I knew that..._

_I could feel that..._

_I feel like..._

_I am walking on air..._

"Have a seat," Negi suggested, patting one end of his staff. He apparently intended to have a guidance counseling session in mid-air! Sayo smoothed her apparition of a skirt and sat down next to her teacher. If she still had a heart that could beat, it would be pounding.

"So, do you have any other hobbies that you can amuse yourself with when I'm not here?" Negi queried.

_She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little creepy bat_

"Sometimes I keep the animals that live on campus company," Sayo revealed.

_Little rocking chair _

_And an old blue hat_

"Or sometimes I haunt the rocking chair outside the convenience store down the street," she added, "and window shop. They had a cute blue hat in the window yesterday that I'd wear if, y'know, I had a corporeal head."

"Maybe I can find a spell that can let you wear different clothes every so often," Negi offered. "Your uniform must get boring after a few decades."

"Really?" Sayo smiled excitedly. "If you could, Negi-sensei, that would be wonderful!" She paused. "I don't have a bad afterlife here, per se, though. Please don't think I'm unhappy. Sometimes I go into the choir room during practice, and even though the girls in the choir club can't see or hear me, I sing along. It's fun."

_That little creepy girl_

_oh..she loves to sing_

"I'm happy to hear that," said Negi. "But if you do tire of this, er, after-lifestyle, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about. A favor, if you will."

"What kind of favor?" Sayo blinked.

"As you may already know," Negi admitted, "I am searching for my father, the Thousand Master. I'm trying to assemble a group of students to go to the Magical World and assist me. However, it will be very dangerous, so I'll understand if…."

"Dangerous?" Sayo laughed. "I'm already dead, Negi-sensei, so what could possibly be dangerous to me?"

"You have a point," Negi chuckled. "I never thought of that. In that case, you're perfect for the job."

"The only thing," Sayo sulked, "Is that I'm not sure how useful I could be to you."

"Don't be silly!" Negi shook his head. "As a ghost, you can pass through walls and go undetected by the living. If you work with Asakura-san, your ghostly gifts could make you an amazing spy!"

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

Sayo thought about it. She imagined herself in new clothes, spun from Negi's magic, gathering information on enemy mages with Kazumi, maybe even – dare she think it? – making a Pactio to get some artifact to make her even stronger, like a _hitodama _fireball! The invisible ghost girl would be invisible no longer. She'd defy everyone's expectations.

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

"Do you feel like this is something you can do?" probed Negi. "I'm aware that it's a lot to ask of you, but I believe my team has a better chance of success with you there."

_Feel it..._

_Breathe it..._

_Believe it..._

_And you'll be walking on air_

"I'm not sure I can do it," Sayo confessed. "But, then I didn't think I could fly this high in the air, either." A part of her**did **want to try.

_Go try..._

_Go fly..._

_So high.._

_And you'll be walking on air_

"So, you feel like this is a way you would like to spend your summer vacation?" Negi concluded.

_Feel this..._

But then, Sayo remembered something important, and her hopes were killed.

_Unless you kill this..._

"What's the matter, Aisaka-san?" Negi wondered. Sayo clammed up, balling her hands into fists. If she could feel pain anymore, the way she was jabbing her fingernails into her palms would have hurt. "Tell me," Negi demanded. "Go on, Aisaka-san…"

_Go on..._

"The Magical World is far away," Sayo said miserably. "And I can't ever leave Mahora Academy!" She felt like crying now. "Are you just trying to mock me?" she shrieked. "Did you forget the restrictions of my haunting? I can't just up and leave whenever I want! Do you really think I would still be here, stuck in school for eternity, watching everyone just go home at the end of the day and leave me all **alone**….Do you really think I could do this if I HAD A CHOICE?!" She was screaming by the end. She hadn't meant to, but the loneliness she'd felt every day since the day of her death had left her depressed and bitter. She didn't need some stupid teacher bursting in with his magic and giving her false hope.

"O-of course I didn't forget," Negi stammered. Sayo realized, guiltily, that he was choking back tears. He was a crybaby even on normal days, and now she'd yelled at him… "I think about your plight every day, Aisaka-san!" Negi cried.

Sayo blushed. "W-what?"

"I go through spellbook after spellbook, all of the time, trying to find a way to make your afterlife less miserable!" Negi came clean, an anguished expression on his face. "I can't stand the thought of one of my students suffering and being unable to do anything about it!" He took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice, "I even asked Evangeline-san if there was anything she could do."

"Was there?" Sayo asked, afraid to get her hopes up.

"Yes," Negi said, now looking elated. "There's a doll I'll have to fetch from Mt. Osore, but if I'm able to, you could possess it and travel wherever you wish!"

"Wherever…..I wish?" Sayo breathed. "A-are you serious?" Freedom could be hers at last? Real, true freedom, to be seen by the class and go places with them instead of being solo, always? Could Sayo's afterlife-long dream really be coming true?

"Yes."

Sayo tried to hug Negi, but of course her arms went right through him. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Negi-sensei," she said. "You're….amazing. I knew when you came to Mahora that my afterlife was finally going to change."

It was Negi's turn to blush.

_And you're forgiven..._

"It's alright, Aisaka-san," Negi smiled. "I know I haven't been the best teacher to you – I couldn't even see you at first – but I want to help you now."

"No, I knew from the beginning that you were special," Sayo maintained.

_I knew that..._

_I could feel that..._

_I feel like..._

_I am walking on air..._

"Will you…..fly with me some more, Negi-sensei?"

_Flitter up..._

_And hover down..._

_Be all around _

_Be all around_

It was as close as timid Sayo was willing to go to saying how she'd truly begun to feel.

_You know that I love you_

_Go on..._

_Feel it..._

_Breathe it..._

_Believe it..._

Negi nodded at her, and together they swooshed through the sky, swooshing and wooshing, rising and dipping, like two comets drifting parallel.

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try..._

_Go fly..._

_So high.._

_And you'll be walking on air_

Sayo vowed to feel this moment, and appreciate it as one of the best she could remember.

_Feel this..._

As they began racing each other to see who could fly back through the window faster, Negi hit the brakes too fast, and crashed into a desk back inside the classroom.

"Are you ok?" Sayo called, concerned. "I can't take this trip with you if you become a ghost like me!"

_Unless you kill this..._

_Go on..._

"I-I'm sorry I encouraged you to fly us so recklessly!" Sayo fretted. "Sometimes I forget that unlike me, you can bleed…"

"I'm ok," Negi guaranteed, standing up and brushing himself off. "I've had worse spills than this. Remind me to tell you sometime about how Asuna-san and I flew straight into a garbage can!"

_And you're forgiven..._

Sayo giggled. "Really?"

"Yes," Negi promised. "I'll see you in class tomorrow morning. At least, I hope I'll be able to see you. Your visibility seems to come and go. But if I don't see you….How about I come by this time tomorrow night, and see you again?"

"I-I'd like that very much!"

As Negi walked sleepily out the classroom door to head back to his dorm and rest, Sayo knew that her afterlife was about to get far more interesting.

_I knew that..._

_I could feel that..._

_I feel like..._

_I am walking on air..._

_I am walking on air..._

**THE END**

**Don't forget to review! Next up will be Seat No. 2, Akashi Yuna! I can't wait! ^^**


	2. YunaNegi: Accidental Soldier

**Hi, everybody! OK, Seat Number 2 is next, and that means Negi/Yuna! :D**

**It really took me forever to figure what song to use for Yuna-chan! I was originally going to save "Angel With A Shotgun" for Negi/Mana, but then I started looking at cool pictures of Yuna waving her magic pistols around and grinning like she was having the time of her life, and I got inspired LOL**

**The way she took to epic magic fights like a duck to water really says a lot about her character, doesn't it? **

**Anyway, writing this oneshot wasn't easy, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Title: **_**Accidental Soldier**_

**By: Storychan**

**Pairing: Negi/Yuna**

**Song: "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab **

**Timeline: Magical World Arc**

**Plot: Negi never planned to bring Yuna to this world with him. But he's astonished how well she's adapted, and how strong she's become. Yet…does she really want to be part of this war? **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^^**

Yuna was just an ordinary girl. She had an unusual talent for basketball and a peculiar attachment to her father, but other than that, she had never been a student Negi had had to worry about that much. Well, a teacher should worry about all his students, of course. But with homeroom-ditching vampires, kidnapping-target Japanese mages, time-travelling granddaughters, and emotion-discovering robots to focus on, "Muggles" like Yuna had fallen by the wayside. He regretted that know. He should have been paying more attention to her. If he had, maybe she wouldn't have snuck all the way to London to see him and gotten transported to Megalo-Mesembria in the middle of a terrorist attack.

When he'd seen her and the other athletic girls at the gateport, he'd almost had a heart attack. They'd had no idea he was a mage. He didn't have a chance to explain, either, because he'd thought Fate was going to kill them. As it was, he'd merely separated them, but that hadn't eased Negi's mind much at all. He'd imagined Yuna getting eaten by a dragon, or kidnapped by slavers.

Instead, he'd found her cheerily working as a waitress with Makie, serving customers and not distressed at all that some of them were beast-men and demons, things she'd never known existed. And when he'd eventually made a Pactio with her, she'd received a gun-based artifact and proved to be an actually amazing sharpshooter.

The first time he'd seen her in combat, Negi had whispered, impressed, "What even **are **you, Akashi-san?"

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

Later, on the airfish ride to their next destination, he took the opportunity to speak with her. "Akashi-san!" he called her over to quiet corner while the other girls were busy.

"Hm?" Yuna blinked, walking over with a grin. "What's up, Negi-kun?"

"I wanted to thank you," Negi explained.

"Oh, sweet," Yuna replied. "Uh, for what?"

"Agreeing to become one of my partners," Negi clarified. "To fight by my side. I know this wasn't how you expected to spend your summer vacation." She should be home, he thought, on a beach somewhere, playing in the sand, not fighting his battles with Fate.

"Well, yeah, it's different," Yuna conceded. "I mean – magic! Wow! Who'd have thought, am I right? But to be honest, it's been pretty fun, actually. I'm on an adventure. I feel like a manga heroine!"

Negi smiled. His student was so easygoing. Perhaps too much for her own good. "You weren't scared when you went into battle?" he asked seriously.

"Welllllll….maybe I was a little," Yuna admitted. "But once a fight like that's started, you have to figure out what you're going to do pretty quick."

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

"So, I guess I didn't have time to worry about it too much," Yuna concluded with a shrug.

"But….weren't you scared you might die?" Negi wondered, feeling guilty. This should never have been her burden to face, in the first place. It was his fault.

"Well, I started thinking about it," Yuna replied. "And….."

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger._

"Even if something bad does happen, I'd rather give it my best shot, with all of my energy, than waste my life freaking out!"

"You're so optimistic," Negi noticed, impressed. "If I hadn't known anything about magic, and then been dumped into the middle of this, I wouldn't have stayed as strong as you. But something you need to understand, Akashi-san….This isn't a short adventure we can wrap up and then run back to school. Even if we defeat Fate, it isn't over. This is serious. This is war."

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

"Fate," Yuna remembered. "He offered to send me and the others back to Mahora, where we'd be safe, if you agreed to surrender, right?" Asuna had told her. She'd been surprised to hear that Negi had almost agreed. He'd fought to win the guarantee of her safety. Did he really care about her – about all of them – that much, that he'd sacrifice his quest in the process?

Yuna figured she owed Negi for that kind of devotion. "I don't want you to have to stop looking for your father because I'm here," she said emphatically. "I love my daddy so much! I can't imagine what not having one is like."

"But," Negi frowned, "I've heard you know what it's like to lose your mother."

Yuna's usual grin faded. "Yeah," she said seriously. "I miss Mom. But…if I'd never followed you here, Negi-kun, I never would've found out that she was a mage. That Daddy and her were **both **mages – like you!"

Negi considered this. He never would have guessed that Yuna was a mage like himself, all along, or that, like Konoka, her magical potential had been hidden from her. He wondered, if she'd been raised as a mage, gone to wizardry school like he and Anya had, how powerful she'd be now.

"Anyway," Yuna smiled again, "You've actually helped me grow a lot, Negi-kun. So if you need somebody to help you fight, I want to do it."

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"But what if we don't make it home in time for the end of summer break?" Negi fretted. "Or, even in time for graduation? Are you really alright with that, Akashi-san?"

"I'm not going to quit," Yuna vowed. "I'll just have to keep fighting until we're done here."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won_

"B-but…." Negi maintained. "What if we **never **are able to return to Mahora Academy? You've lived there your whole life, in that heavenly little city!"

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

"It gets boring after a while," Yuna shrugged. "It's nice to get out, do something different with my life. Before the Kyoto field trip, I'd never left Mahora, my hometown, even once." She put a hand on Negi's shoulder. "I'm ok. Really, Negi-kun. Right now, I do have faith that we'll make it home somehow, back to Daddy and everything else I knew. But even if we don't….the most important thing to me is making sure you're safe. That those creepy guys in the cloaks don't come after you again!"

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

"I don't want to angst about it, either," Yuna decided. "Or about what happened to Mom. I don't want to turn into somebody who is sad all the time, either because they found out some dark secret about their past, or because the future looks scary. I want to keep smiling and live in the present!"

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

"But," Negi quoted Evangeline: "You may have to get your hands dirty. There's no way to stay innocent if you continue down this path."

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

"Innocent's overrated anyway," Yuna smirked, sticking out her tongue at him mischievously. "Anyway, I consider myself lucky, because I've had friends to help me the whole way. Even when we got separated, Makie-chan was still with me. And now we've found Ako-chan and Akira-chan and everybody else, and, somehow, miraculously, they're all alive and well. If we survived getting split up, I think we can survive any other scenario Fate dreams up, too, Negi-kun. I think about how far we've all come, and it makes me so happy! Like I want to sing or something!"

_And Major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

"But," Yuna continued, "It's not even just you, or me, or my friends, that I'm fighting anymore, to be honest."

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

"I'm fighting for all the nice people, like Johnny-san, who I've met along the way in this world. Who helped us out when we needed it. If I can repay their kindness somehow, that's what I want to do! One hundred percent!"

"So….." Negi gulped, "You….really, truly, are where you want to be, Akashi-san?"

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"Yes," Yuna nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "I may not've _supposed _to been on this quest, but now that I'm here, I'm going to keep fighting 'til the end, no matter what!"

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won_

Negi breathed a great sigh of relief, and Yuna looked at him seriously.

"Hey," she said. "You really don't have to worry about me so much, okay? Even back at Mahora Fest, I was pretty self-sufficient, wasn't I? I got 4th place in the whole thing, because I knew how to shoot down monsters, even before I knew they were monsters! So….you don't have to protect me. If anything, I want to protect you."

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

"A-are you sure?" Negi said uncertainly. "If anything were to happen to you, and it was because you were trying to help me…."

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

"Stop worrying so much!" Yuna chided, giving Negi a playful boop on the head. "Instead of thinking all the time about what the worst-case scenario future might be, you need to just go out and live your life! And have FUN!" She grabbed him by the hand. "Let's get out of the corner and go talk to the others! I say we should have a party! Not everything has to be all life-or-death all the time. I mean….whatever happens, we're alive right now, aren't we? Shouldn't we celebrate that?"

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

"But I'm your teacher!" Negi protested. "I'm responsible for all of you girls' wellbeing!"

"Stop saying that, Negi-kun," Yuna scolded. "Don't you get it? I'm a mage, just like you, so we're equals, okay? And it's not just me! You've got a whole group of badasses!"

Setsuna strolled over to them at that point. They'd been alone in a corner for a while now, and she wanted to make sure nothing improper was happening to her sensei.

"Hey, Sakurazaki-san!" Yuna grinned. "I'm right, right? You're super strong!"

"Uh, well, I suppose," Setsuna shrugged, blushing. "I do have my Shinmei School skills, but…"

"You got WINGS, too!" Yuna reminded.

Setsuna looked down at the ground. "Y-yes, but…"

"But nothing, girl!" Yuna interrupted. "You're like an avenging angel!"

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting 'til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

"And what about you, Ako-chan?" Yuna called out. Ako turned to look at them. "M-me?" she muttered.

"Yeah, you!" Yuna nodded. "Back at Mahora Fest, even you were shooting Chao-chan's monsters left and right!"

"I got knocked out of the game pretty fast, though…." Ako reminded.

"So what?" Yuna argued. "Even for a little while, you were a gun-wielding warrior!'

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

"And Negi trusted you – he trusted all of us – to make his plan work!" Yuna added. "So, Negi-kun…please, trust us, your companions again. You're teaching us, but we're also teaching you! So, please have faith in us!"

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_

_(Live, not just survive)_

"I may have become a soldier in this war by accident," Yuna concluded, "I may have been an innocent once, but we're all in this together now. Whatever halo of civilian naivete you think you're seeing on my head, Negi-kun, I can't afford to wear it anymore."

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

"I'm in this now. We're all in this together."

Negi nodded. Yuna's speech had inspired something in him. Evangeline had told him before they left that he had to stop treating the girls like damsels to protect and starting treating them as the strong fighting team that they were. The majority of them had chosen to follow him here, to this brave new world. He'd only worried about Yuna and the other athletes because they hadn't been given a choice. They'd wound up here by accident. But….Yuna was right, he realized. They'd been here long enough that they knew what was at stake, and by becoming his Pactio partners, they'd chosen to involve themselves in this fight, no matter what fate – or Fate – said about it.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

"Yes," Negi agreed. "I'm sorry for treating you like anything less than my partner, Akashi-san, because that's what you are now. I only worried the way I did because I care about you. And I know you care about me too. But now I understand…if you care about something, you have to fight for it, no matter the consequences."

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

**THE END**

**Oh, and I almost forgot – thank you to magic135 and dragonick711 for favoriting this story! **

**Next chapter, it'll be Kazumi's turn for a shot with the boy professor…. *shivers***


End file.
